A Friend And An End
by The-Lady-Isis
Summary: So Diana hates Bruce. Bruce loves Diana. And Flash does the unthinkable...and surprises Batman. Continuation of my other two JL stories - all reviews welcome & I don't own anything!
1. Friendship

**A/N: Ok, so this is a kind of wrap-up to my other two JL fics, and Diana's only in it for a lil bit - it's mainly Flash & Bats. **

**Friendship**

It wasn't everyday that Batman found himself utterly surprised. And by Flash, of all people.

It was the third Monday of the month, and that meant a Founder's Meeting, to discuss any internal issues as well as look at non-urgent missions – normally governments that had requested a League presence at some event or another they expected trouble at. This time, it was the Chinese government, expecting trouble in Tibet. Lex Luthor had been spotted there recently, and Lex Luthor never went anywhere without some kind of trouble following him.

Naturally, Superman was the first to volunteer for the mission. Diana spoke up. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Kal. Isn't Lois's due date that week?"

The Man of Steel coloured and nodded. It wasn't that he kept forgetting, just that the closer it got, the more nervous and insecure he felt. The main thought running around his head for...let's see...nine months now, had been 'what if I make a terrible father?'. One of his best friends smiled encouragingly and reached over the table, squeezing his hand. Across from them, and under the table, the hands of his other best friend tightened into fists.

"Well I know Lois will never forgive me if I let you go to Tibet while she's in labour. After she's done killing you, of course," the Amazon joked. "I'll go."

"Not a good idea," Batman broke in.

Diana let go of Clark's hand and turned with narrow eyes to the man in black. "And why not?" she snapped.

"Because it's people, Princess," he replied, voice heavy with scorn. "Not a problem that can just be punched through."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"Subtlety isn't your strong point," he said flatly. "J'onn and Lantern should go."

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed. "I'm just as capable of diplomacy as anyone here – and definitely much better than you! I am an Ambassador, in case you've forgotten!"

"And when was the last time anyone actually had diplomatic relations with Themyscira?" he shot back. "I'm fairly sure they were still connected to the rest of Greece at that point."

Diana stood up, and made two impact craters on the surface of the table. Bruce inwardly winced. The tactic of making the princess hate him was definitely working, but that was the seventeenth table in a row he'd made her do that to.

"I cannot believe that you would bring my home into this," she spat, her voice low and exceptionally dangerous. "Who in Hades do you think you are?"

Before he could answer (thankfully, since he had no idea what to say), the alarms went off, signalling an alert. They all moved toward the door, Batman more than happy to let Diana go first. Maybe she could find something else to vent her frustration on, rather than his face.

In fact he was the second to last person to leave, the last being Flash, just behind him. Batman was a step away from walking through the doors- when there was a scarlet blur and they hissed shut with a helpful beeping sound that let him know they'd been locked as well. He turned to the kid, expecting a _very _good explanation _very _quickly.

Instead, it was Flash who glared angrily at him. "You've got to stop."

"Excuse me?" he asked, folding his arms across his Kevlar-coated chest.

"Diana," Flash said. "I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, or what the hell kind of point you're trying to prove, but you gotta stop."

Batman took a step forward. Flash didn't take one back. A little perturbed, Bruce tried again. "It doesn't concern you. Back off," he growled, reaching for the door.

Flash grabbed his wrist. For a fraction of a second, Bruce was actually frozen in surprise. Was he losing his touch, or had the kid just grown a backbone? He turned the Bat-glare on full beam, and was gratified to see the younger man swallow. But he spoke anyway, whereas normally the look would have sent him running to the nearest corner and cowering in it.

"Here's the thing…um…no."

"What?" Batman asked stupidly.

"I'm not backing off," Flash said determinedly. "Di is my friend, and you're torturing her for no good reason. It's like every little thing she does, you find something to needle her about. Nothing's ever good enough, and you're singling her out. You don't do it to anyone else."

"If you want me to tell you what's wrong with you, I'll be only too happy to oblige."

Flash reached up and pulled his mask back. "I'm serious, Bruce."

Bruce's mask remained on. "So am I. Open the damn door."

Wally ignored him. Actually ignored him. Him, the Batman. What the hell was going on? The redhead sat on the table. "What's going on?" he asked. "I thought you two were-"

"Again, _back off_," he ground out.

"I mean what, did you sleep with her and then dump her? Because between you and me, I thought the whole playboy thing was just an act, but it explains a lot if you did that to Diana-"

Unable to bear the thought of _anyone _doing that to Diana, Bruce snapped. "No! I'd never do that! Not to her."

Flash folded his arms. "Then what?"

Maybe it was because it was a Monday. Maybe it was because he'd had two hours sleep last night. Maybe it was because the Joker was out again. But for some unknown and unfathomable reason, Batman gave in. He flopped down into a chair, pushed his cowl back and ran a palm over his fatigue-ravaged face. "It's complicated."

Wally only frowned harder. "Try me."

Bruce was silent for a moment, only wondering where the hell to begin. The younger man decided to fill the break. "She hates you, man. I mean she _really _hates you. If it weren't for the fact that Superman's normally around, I think she'd have killed your ass by now."

"I know."

"Then why keep doing it? She loved you – and you're supposed to be one of the smartest guys on the planet. I tell ya, from where I'm sitting, you look like one of the stupidest."

Bruce laughed. It started out as a bitter little chuckle, but soon grew until his entire body was shaking with it and tears were welling up. It was loud, unexpected and totally without mirth. It was, in fact, a case of him laughing because he didn't want to cry. When it was gone, his face was in his palms, shoulders slumped. "Christ you have no idea how right you are, Flash."

Shutting his mouth and trying to hide his shock at Batman laughing, Wally shifted slightly. "Then what the hell's going on?"

"I love her," the other man replied simply.

"She doesn't love you."

"I know that."

"Well having a go at her all the time isn't going to help with the situation," Flash said dryly.

"Actually, I'm hoping it will."

Flash looked utterly gobsmacked. He wasn't dumb, but there was absolutely no logic in that sentence. He just blinked several times in question.

"Gotham comes first, Flash. You know that, she knows that, everyone knows that."

"Yeah, but, Bats, if Wondy knows that, then she'd accept it. She was willing to work around that to be with you, so why the hell weren't you?"

"Too risky. Firstly, Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne have only ever met once. Second, she'd accept it at first, but then she'd want more from me than I would be able to give. And thirdly, it'd be far too dangerous for-"

"Her? You have seen Diana in action, right?" Wally interjected.

Bruce glared at him. "I was going to say _me_."

"Oh."

"In answer to your question, yes, I've seen Diana in action. I spend most of my time looking at Diana. Can you imagine how much time I'd spend thinking about her if I actually had her? How am I supposed to keep one step ahead of the sons of bitches in Gotham if all I can think about is the fact that I have Diana at home in bed waiting for me?"

Flash considered and smiled grimly. "Good point." His mouth slipped down at the corners. "But you've lost her, man. She _really _does hate you. You're playing with death every time you talk to her."

It was Bruce's turn to smile. "I play with death every night. What's a couple times during the day?"

Wally shook his head. "I still don't get it. What are you hoping making her hate you is gonna do?"

"I'm going to retire soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why now?"

"It's almost time," was the only answer. "But when I do, I need Diana to still feel something for me. It's easier to turn hate into love than it is to pull love out of nothing."

Wally was intently studying the floor. "So…you _want _her to hate you…so that when you go grovelling – because you are gonna have to grovel, you know – she'll, what, fall into your arms?"

"Sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Flash answered immediately.

"I know I have no right. And I know she deserves someone so much better-"

"Yeah, and if you were any other guy I'd sock you, but…she doesn't _want _someone else. I mean, don't get me wrong, she'd still sooner kill you than kiss you, but I've never seen anyone else come _close _to you as far as Diana's concerned."

Bruce tried not to let his heart swell with hope. It wasn't possible, surely, it wasn't. He wanted, _needed _another chance, but definitely hadn't been expecting it. His eyes felt hot again. "Really?" he asked hoarsely.

"Really," Flash shrugged.

"I-" Another chuckle. "I don't even know how."

"That part's easy. You just have to be your big old blunt Bat self. Tell her you're sorry, tell her you love her, and wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah. C'mon, you flirted with her for years, almost gave in a million times-"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Diana rants, I listen," Wally said casually, carrying on. "Then just switched off _right at the moment _she fell in love with you, then decided you were gonna make her hate you, and _then_ you're going to tell her you love her. That's enough to confuse anyone."

"Yeah. Thanks, Flash."

He shrugged. "I'm doing this for her, not you. But 'soon' had really better be soon, because I'm not sure she can take much more." He got up off the table and walked over to the door.

Bruce pulled his cowl back up. "Flash." He followed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean it. Thank you."

Wally nodded seriously. Then his natural good humour shone through. "And be prepared for her to break your jaw when you tell her," he said with a grin, before disappearing down the hallway. He left Batman alone, wondering if he'd dreamed that. It was the explanation that made the most sense.

Either that or he really _had _just opened up to Flash.

---

**A/N: Hang on, we're getting there. Review this one please, I'm not sure if I got Flash right, so let me know! Climax coming soon!  
**


	2. Simple As

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so SO much to everyone who reviewed - my toes were wriggling I was so happy lol. And here's the conclusion - I hope it's not disappointing to you - it actually surprised me the way it turned out, but it felt right. I hope you enjoy!**

**Simple As**

Diana went directly to the Training Room after the alert had been calmed down. It had turned out to be the Injustice Gang causing trouble in Central City again. She'd made them regret that. She doubted whether Star Sapphire would be regaining consciousness within a week. When they were teleported back to the Watchtower, though, she still hadn't kicked enough ass to work out her frustration. Three simulations and a lot of broken drones later, she still hadn't. And there were no more robots for her to rip apart. She slammed her fist into the wall and then slumped against it, wiping sweat from her eyes.

It scared her, when it was like this. When the fire of her anger stayed for hours, making her head hurt with her refusal to unleash it. She felt like she hadn't had a proper exercise of her skills for months. Goddesses, she missed Batman at times. Sparring with him she'd _had _to use her skills, because she couldn't use her powers. She, Diana the warrior was tested, not Wonder Woman. Still, it was her own fault that they didn't practice together anymore. She'd put a stop to that when she realised how strong the temptation to not stop was. However much she might hate him, she still recognised how important he was to the League, and she couldn't take the risk that she might snap his neck. It would be so easy though. Like a matchstick. She just didn't understand. He knew she hated him, he _must _have known. One look at her face would have confirmed that, so why did he persist in winding her up? He knew her so well – knew exactly where and how deep to plunge the knife, and rather than that stopping him, he seemed to be taking pleasure in her rage.

To her shame, Diana found tears in her eyes, and blinked them away hurriedly. _Hera, give me strength_. _Or my mother. _It was times like this when she wished she could go back to being a little girl again, safe and loved and cared for and so _certain _of everything all the time. Maybe this was her punishment. Her queen had punished her for breaking Amazonian laws. Maybe the gods were punishing her now. Man's world wasn't all bad, she knew that, but it was still hard and cold and _lonely _compared to Themyscira. She had friends here, but not a home. After the Thanagarian invasion, she'd begun to feel like she had a home at... No, best not to think of that. That only led to more anger, more pain.

_Diana? Are you alright? I sense great turmoil._ J'onn's voice filled her mind.

She gave a wan smile that no one saw. _Thank you, J'onn. I'll be fine. It's something I have to deal with on my own. _

_Very well_. The Martian respectfully withdrew, and Diana became aware of the fact that she really needed a shower. Groaning at her still-tense muscles, she got up and made her way to her to quarters. The cold water helped to calm her a little bit, but not much. Coming out of the small bathroom, she sat on her bed wrapped in a robe, still thinking and repeatedly pushing her hatred away. It wasn't working. There was a knock at the door, and she spoke the command to open it to see Flash standing there.

He held out a USB drive. "Youneedtolistentothis."

She frowned. "What?"

"You need to listen to this. And please don't get angry with me."

She looked curiously at it. "Flash, why would I be angry with you?"

"Well...listen to it first, and then you'll know why." He walked over to the computer panel set into the wall, shoved the small device into the port, and then was gone.

Still frowning, Diana walked over to the touch-screen and pressed play. Flash's voice filled the room. "_So, um, this is meant for Diana, but there's a good chance that you caught me, Bats, so um...heheh...don't kill me, 'kay? I meant what I said. But, Di, if you're listening, then...again don't kill me." _There was a static buzzing noise for a moment, and the recording started properly.

It started with Flash again. "_You've got to stop." _

Who was he talking to? Her heart picked up when Bruce's baritone came through clearly. "_Excuse me?_"

Wally's voice was more determined than she'd ever heard it. "_Diana. I don't know what the hell you're trying to do, or what the hell kind of point you're trying to prove, but you gotta stop._"

She gritted her teeth at Batman's harsh reply. "_It doesn't concern you. Back off._"

What Flash said next stunned her as much as it stunned Batman, apparently. There was no way in Hades _Flash _was standing up to _Batman_. And for her, too. She felt a rush of gratitude and affection for the man she'd come to think of as her younger brother. It was pointless, but she appreciated it anyway. "_Here's the thing...um...no._"

Diana stifled a giggle when she heard the Batman voice drop, becoming only a shocked Bruce. "_What?_"

The giggle faded as the conversation went on. Her face paled, her heart began pounding and tears pricked her eyes. When she heard Bruce say- admit that he- he felt-

Her knees gave way, and trembling, she collapsed onto the bed, staring at nothing. _He _loves_ me? _she thought blankly. _He can't love me, he can't, he just can't. _It wasn't fair – she hated him. She _still _hated him, even more so now for _waiting_. If he'd just told her, if he'd only asked her to wait for him – didn't he think she'd have done it in a heartbeat? But she'd given up hope, surrendered the idea of ever loving him. She didn't know how anymore.

And she understood why Flash had done this – because Bruce never would tell her. Even after Batman was gone, he still wouldn't, he still _couldn't_. He wouldn't hide the fact that he loved her, but he'd never tell her all of this. She wasn't sure she needed to know _all this_.

The pain was back.

Damn it this was not meant to happen! Hatred was supposed to have strengthened her heart against this, against him. He wasn't supposed to be able to break it anymore. She'd been strong, whole, angry. But suddenly, with almost no effort, her barely held-together heart had cracked again. The pain was fresh, new again. The hatred wasn't pure and bright anymore, it was confused and muddled – furious, but had no direction. There was no safety in it anymore, no solace.

Wiping the tears away, she just felt...cut off from conscious thought. Led by emotion only. She requested a teleport down to the Batcave with a trembling voice – though trembling from what, she couldn't say.

_---_

Bruce was in shock. Of all things to happen, of all the times for it to happen... How?

He'd literally just got the Joker back in Arkham – and felt...relieved. Relaxed, almost. That was all of them locked up now, for however short a time. Poison Ivy, the Joker, Bane, Scarecrow, Killer Croc. For maybe five minutes, Gotham would be ok. There'd be the normal, non-super villains, but he could dispatch them within five minutes.

The Batmobile had been two klicks away from the Cave when the radio crackled, picking up a priority one transmission on the police bands.

And within ten seconds, his entire world had been spun on its axis.

There'd been an explosion at Arkham. He'd turned around, put his foot down and got there five minutes later. There was nothing left. The whole prison was gone, leaving only smoke and rubble and a few flames still licking around the blackened bricks. Gas leak.

Almost every single person who'd made his life a misery over the last decade or more, who between them had murdered hundreds of innocent people and perpetrated countless other crimes – and they were all dead...because of something as mundane as a gas leak. He investigated of course. Found it had been a total accident. It wasn't even that surprising. Arkham was an old building. Its piping and heating system were faulty. A gas leak. All it took was for one of the kitchen staff to light up on his break. The whole building went up. All inmates and staff dead.

There was nothing else he could do, so totally numb with surprise and shock, he got in the Batmobile and drove home.

_It's...over? How can it be over? _

There was supposed to be some kind of grand climax, some apocalyptic battle between good and evil – sacrifices would be made, invariably he would lose someone he cared about, but the bad guys would lose in the end, and end up behind bars. But this... Bad guys – dead. Act of God. Karma. Fate. Dumb luck. Suddenly Bruce found himself at a crossroads he hadn't known was coming, and not being able to see where the different paths would lead.

Not without a lighthouse, a beacon.

It was as he was stumbling out of the car that Diana arrived.

---

She had no idea what she was going to do. Smashing up the Cave seemed appealing. So did smashing up Batman's face – if she could see it through the tears streaming from her eyes. But when she found herself being deposited in the the Cave, opposite Bruce, she stopped at the same time he did.

---

Looking at her, his hope, Bruce saw the tears gleaming faintly in the darkness, saw the pain and emotion on her face. She knew. Thank God, she knew. He couldn't pretend. Not now. Now he needed her. He raised one hand and shoved his cowl back, searching her face and silently begging her to understand why.

---

In that moment, she knew she hated him and loved him more than she ever had, but mostly she knew he needed her, and mostly she knew how badly she'd missed him. It didn't matter what had changed, just as long as something had. One passionate sob escaped her, and then she moved.

---

They met in the middle of the Cave, and for the first time in _years_, everything was _right_. Tears were falling onto Diana's shoulder, and tears were splashing onto the Kevlar of Bruce's costume, and the only thing either of them could say was the name of the other. He took her wonderful, beloved face in his hands and kissed all over it, her cheeks, her eyelids, her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Diana, I'm so, so sorry."

She shook her head and only held him tighter, her whole body shuddering with sobs. "_Bruce..._Why couldn't you just _tell _me?" As the words left her mouth, she realised it didn't matter anymore, none of it mattered. He leaned back slightly and kissed her. One hand was fisted desperately in her hair as he sought to memorise her taste. Diana returned the fervour of his embrace, tugging on his bottom lip until her tongue was granted access, and then it was a war for dominance of the kiss. When they pulled apart – from necessity of oxygen only – both of them were breathing even more raggedly.

Diana tucked her face into his neck and breathed in Bruce. "What's happened?" she whispered.

His eyes opened, and his arms around her tightened. "They're all dead," he replied. "There was a gas explosion at Arkham. And they were all in there."

"You mean-" She looked up, blue eyes meeting blue. "The Joker-?"

He nodded slowly, pressed a kiss to her forehead and lingered there, squeezing his eyes shut. "What do I do, Diana?" he breathed.

With fingers that still trembled, now from mingled adrenaline and joy, she ran her hand through his hair, kissing him again. "Well first...you go upstairs...and have some cocoa, and get some sleep. Then we'll worry about it in the morning."

"You're staying," he said immediately. Not a request, and not temporarily.

She nodded. "I'll stay."

The intercom on the Batcomputer beeped, and Bruce crossed to it, not letting go of Diana's hand. "Yes?"

Alfred's voice – omniscient as always – came through. "Will you be requiring anything, sir?"

Bruce grinned at the woman next to him. "Yes. Hot chocolate." He kissed her again. It was difficult to stop.

"Very good, sir."

Diana rolled her eyes and spoke as well. "Make that for two, Alfred."

There was a split-second pause, and then Alfred replied. "Of course, Your Highness. It will be my pleasure."

---

**A/N: There you go, sappy ending, I know. But I couldn't bear the idea of a sad one. I like angst, don't get me wrong, but when push comes to shove...I'm a softie at heart. C'est la vie. Review please!**


End file.
